Something Tells Me You're The One
by Roni Black
Summary: Takes place after Hogwarts. Draco is forced by his parents to find a bride; Ginny tries to get over her ex-boyfriend; when they fall hopelessly in love with each other, everything seems to be against them. Will they overcome? DM/GW. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: My first story, I Can Feel It In My Heart, has got more reviews and I really want to thank everyone who reviewed it. Blue Eyes19 asked me to write a sequel, and maybe some day I will, but right now I don't really feel like continuing it, I want to try a new one. So this time I tried a new pairing: Ginny and Draco. Let's give it a shot. ;-)  
  
This fanfic takes place a few months after Ginny graduates from Hogwarts. Voldemort has been defeated two years before.  
  
Something Tells Me You're The One  
  
By Roni Black  
  
Chapter One  
  
"No way!" said Ginny Weasley. "You really think so?!"  
  
"You're kidding?" Jillian Kates, Ginny's friend, said enthusiastically. "He is so hot! He's just GORGEOUS!!!"  
  
"Gorgeous?" Ginny twitched her face, "why, just because he's blond?"  
  
"No, also because of his blue eyes and his muscles and his AMAZING face," Jillian moaned.  
  
Ginny looked at her as though she was insane. Anyway, this whole conversation wasn't very interesting for her. She didn't like talking about boys; it kept reminding her of her last boyfriend, Seamus Finnigan, and that big fight they had had when they had broken up two months before.  
  
"Can we talk about something else?" she begged.  
  
"Oh, but Draco Malfoy is charming!" said Jillian, "I saw him last week, he's now working in St. Mangus. One of the Healers there. I went there to visit my grandmother, she's been bitten by a doxy. I almost fainted when I saw him, what a HUNK!"  
  
"Oh," said Ginny, hardly listening at all. She was thinking about Seamus; how could he have done this to her? All the things that he had told her... "You're irritating and selifish," he had blamed her, "all you think is about yourself, and you're so arrogant too, spending hours in front of the mirror and keep asking 'how do I look? How do I look?' I'm sick of it, Ginny."  
  
Ginny bit her lip; she tried to stop the tears from filling her eyes. No, she's not going to cry over him again! It has been two months already, Ginny, get over him, he's not worth it!  
  
"So, when are you starting work?" Jillian's voice cut off her thoughts.  
  
"Next week," said Ginny, still thinking about Seamus.  
  
"And you're starting to work at St. Mangus too, right? You're gonna be a Healer as well?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"You're so lucky, you'll get to work with Draco Malfoy!" Jillian declared.  
  
Ginny gave her a hard look and said: "Look, Jillian, I'm not interested in Draco Malfoy, OK? In fact, I really dislike him, after everything he's been doing to my brothers and my friends. I'm not going to work in St. Mangus just because he's there! I'm going to work there because I want to be a Healer, it interests me, I like it. I don't care if he's there too."  
  
Jillian merely shrugged. "So, when you see him, can you tell him I miss him?"  
  
"OK," said Ginny.  
  
Then Jillian went home. Ginny threw herself on her bed and stared and the ceiling. "Jillian is so stupid," she murmured, "all she cares about is boys, boys, boys... and now she's interested in Draco Malfoy... what a bad taste."  
  
And Seamus's face came to her mind. He was much better than Malfoy, she decided. She still loved him, though deeply hurt and disapponted. "I wish he were here now, I miss him so much," she whispered to herself. "I wish I could work with him and not with that stupid Malfoy... then we could maybe work things up and get together again... or at least be friends."  
  
Little did she know that in a few weeks time, Seamus would be the very last thing she cared about.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on, Mom, give me a break," Draco Malfoy groaned and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Draco, you're nearly twenty years old. When I was your age, I was married!" Narcissa Malfoy, his mother, insisted.  
  
"So what? Not everybody has to do exactly what you did, you know." He began to lose his patience.  
  
"What do your friends do?"  
  
"How many times are you going to ask me the same question? Carbbe and Goyle aren't engaged. Not very surprising, is it?"  
  
Narcissa sighed. "What about other people you know your age?"  
  
"Umm..." Draco tried to remember. "Someone told me Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley got engaged a few weeks ago."  
  
"See?"  
  
"See what? Mom, I'm not even twenty yet, I don't want to get married now, OK? I have time for that. Don't nag me now." He turned to the wall angrily.  
  
"Draco, it's never too soon to think about your future... and a very important thing is finding yourself a wife."  
  
"An appropriate wife," added his father, who had just stepped into the room. "Do you know what 'an appropriate wife' means, Draco?"  
  
After Voldermort had been defeated, Lucius Malfoy was supposed to be sent to Azkaban, but somehow managed to avoid it. Now he was not working, for no place had agreed to hire a former Death-Eater; but considering the family fortune, it wasn't a problem after all. However, being unemployed made Lucius quite bad-tempered.  
  
"Sure, Father, I know what 'an appropriate wife' means," Draco replied in a bored voice. "It means a pure-blooded Slytherin, who's been educated for good manners and respect, and if one of her relatives used to be a Death- Eater, it's only for the best."  
  
"Correct," said Lucius.  
  
"It's important for you to find someone like that, Draco," Narcissa started nagging him again. "How about Pansy Parkinson?"  
  
"Mom, for the hundredth time - I'm not interested in her."  
  
"Then find somebody like her," Lucius ordered him. "I'm giving you six months to find a girl and develop serious relationship with her, hopefully she becomes your happy wife, of course."  
  
"Excuse me?" Draco blinked. "What do you mean, you're giving me six months?"  
  
"You must find a bride until then," Lucius replied in a cold voice.  
  
Draco was tempted to ask, "and what if I don't?" but didn't dare. He knew his father wouldn't approve of that, and he didn't want to confront his father when he was angry.  
  
So, six months, huh? Where the hell was he going to find a bride? He didn't even want to get married! What kind of parents are they? Why did they have to force him into doing something that would affect his whole future when he didn't want to do it?  
  
But he knew he didn't have a choice. In six months, he'd have to find a bride.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The more reviews I get, the more happier I'd be to write more and update soon.  
  
Love, Roni Black. 


	2. Chapter Two

Something Tells Me You're The One  
By Roni Black  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Hey, Draco!"  
  
Draco turned around in one of the corridors at St. Mangus. "Oh, hi, Brad," he told a young, tall, black-haired Healer, who was walking towards him quickly with a smile on his face. "What's up?"  
  
"You'll never guess," Brad said excitedly, "I've found the perfect woman for you."  
  
"Huh?" Draco stared at him. "The perfect woman for me?"  
  
"Yeah - remember what your father told you, that you must find a bride within six months? Well, I decided to help you about it, since you're not involved with anyone at the moment."  
  
"And who did you find?" asked Draco curiously.  
  
"Her name is Margaret Barnes, she's one year younger than you. Pure-blood and was in Slytherin," he added, "and very good-looking too."  
  
"OK, so when will I meet her?"  
  
"Actually, she's right here. Do you want to meet her?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny received an owl two days before starting to work at St. Mangus. She reconized Seamus's owl at once, and had doubts wether she should open it or not... but she still loved Seamus, she was sure about that. Maybe this was something important? She couldn't ignore her curiousity...  
  
"Dear Ginny, You're probably surprise to get this letter, maybe you're still angry and don't want to read, but please do, I must tell you something. I've been thinking a lot about you in the past two months, and I realized what an idiot I'd been. Ginny, I still love you, I know that for sure now. I guess you're still mad, and you have every right to be mad, but if you knew how sorry I am, you'd give me a second chance... I won't be angry if you don't agree, but, Ginny, I want you to know that I'd do anything for you to give me a second chance. I apologize from the bottom of my heart, and I beg you to forgive me. Seamus"  
  
Ginny smiled happily. She immediately ran to her closet to wear her most beautiful dress, then Apparated to Seamus's house.  
  
Seamus was sitting on his bed. As Ginny appeared suddenly in the room, Seamus jumped in surprise and almost fell off his bed; then he saw it was Ginny, and a smile spread on his face.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"Hello there," said Ginny in a trying-to-be-sexy voice. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet... depends on your answer," said Seamus, still smiling confidently.  
  
Instead of replying, Ginny ran over to him and kissed him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, you an Seamus are back together?" Ron asked, clearly unhappy about it.  
  
"Yes," Ginny answered.  
  
They were sitting in the kitchen of the Burrow; Hermione was there too. She and Ron were engaged, and started to think about a date for their wedding; meanwhile, they were sitting side by side, holding hands. Ginny thought they were starting to look like a human bagel.  
  
"Ginny, didn't you say that Seamus had humiliated you?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny shrugged and didn't answer. Yes, Seamus had definitely humiliated her... but everyone deserved a second chance... and she loved Seamus, she reminded herself firmly. She loved him, and didn't want to ruin it all resenting him for something he'd done ages ago.  
  
"I haven't liked Seamus since our fifth year," said Ron, "remember when he believed Harry was lying about You-Know-Who coming back and all?"  
  
"You want to tell me you're still angry with him?" asked Ginny.  
  
"No, of course not! I just haven't liked him ever since."  
  
"Well, you'd have to get used to him," said Ginny and got to her feet, "because you'll be seeing a lot of him from now on." And she ran upstairs.  
  
"I don't know why," Hermione said slowly, "but it doesn't seem to me as though she's really in love."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ron.  
  
"When a woman is in love, you can see that... she glows, in some way, you know what I mean? She smiles and laughs and dances around, with no reason at all... and Ginny just doesn't."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two days later, Ginny started working at St. Mangus. The Healer who welcomed her, Mr. Dawes, looked very nice. He walked her to a big office, with an oak desk and shelves, and asked her to wait there for a few minues. "I'll send someone to you right away," he said and got out.  
  
Ginny stayed in the office and looked around. She liked it. She stared out of the window; the sun was beaming brightly over big green fields.  
  
I'm probably going to like it here, she thought, and just as she was thinking that, Draco Malfoy stepped in.  
  
Or maybe not, she thought bitterly and twitched her face at Malfoy in disgust.  
  
Malfoy looked at her as if she were an ant, and said, obviously disgusted too: "You're the new worker?!?!?!!"  
  
"Unfortunately for you, I am," she replied impatiently and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Very unfortunately," he said calmly, "you see, I'm supposed to be the one training you here, explaining you everything and stuff."  
  
"What?!!"  
  
"Yes, Weasley, that's right. Trust me, I'm not happier about this than you."  
  
Ginny stared at him, unable to believe her ears. Even after leaving school she couldn't get rid of Malfoy?  
  
"I suggest we start this as soon as possible, so we can finish as soon as possible," Malfoy said coldly, "because I don't have time to waste, and certainly not for you."  
  
"Fine," Ginny replied angrily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night, Draco walked Margaret home after a date.  
  
"Oh, Draco, this evening was so lovely," she said, smiling at him.  
  
"Mine too," he replied, lifting her hand and kissing it lightly.  
  
She smiled again, then leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back. They kissed for a few moments, and then he pulled away. He was slightly disappointed, without knowing why.  
  
"Good night," he said.  
  
"Good night, Drakey," she whispered back and disappeared in the house. He turned and began walking home.  
  
"I hate the name Drakey," he muttered to himself, "why do all girls call me like that?!"  
  
Why had he been disappointed? He liked Margaret a lot... at least he thought he did... she was prefect for him, she was everything his father had mentioned. She was a pure-blooded Slytherin, beautiful and clever who disliked Muggles and Muggle-borns very much. What else could you possibly want from a woman? Draco asked himself.  
  
There was something missing. What was it? What was it that had made him feel disappointed after kissing her?  
  
He hadn't felt anything while kissing her, he realized suddenly.  
  
What did that mean?  
  
"OK, maybe I'm not attracted to Margaret," Draco told himself, "it's not such a big deal. I can break up with her and get this over with."  
  
But he was nervous. He knew it wouldn't be so easy to find another woman who was everything his father wanted, and he only had now five months and three weeks to find one.  
  
I'll give Margaret another chance, he decided. But he knew the clock was ticking.  
  
There isn't another woman in the whole world for me! He thought desperately.  
  
Then someone's face appeared on his mind.  
  
The face of Ginny Weasley.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
If you have any comments or suggestions, please review! It's really important to me.  
  
Love, Roni 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's note: Hi everyone! I just wanted to correct myself... when I wrote "St. Mangus" I did mean St Mungo's Hospital, I just misspelled it, silly me. :-) I'm going to write it correctly from now on - or at least try. See, I'm not a native English speaker and I didn't notice. And thanks to my reviewers for bringing that up!  
  
Something Tells Me You're The One  
By Roni Black  
  
Chapter Three  
  
To Ginny's great surprise, her mother was extremely happy to hear that Ginny and Seamus got back together.  
  
"He's the perfect guy for you, Ginny," she said, hugging her with a great big smile on her face. "I'm very proud of you for picking the right guy."  
  
But did I really pick the right guy? Ginny wondered later, up in her room, staring out of the window. The sun was beginning to descend and the whole room was filled with red light.  
  
Was Seamus the right guy for her? Or was she making a mistake?  
  
No way. She shook her head. He couldn't be the wrong guy. He was everything one could wish for. He was good-looking, smart, funny, and came from a good home... what else could she wish for?  
  
Love?  
  
Don't be silly, Ginny, you love Seamus, she reprimanded herself. Seamus is the one for you. Don't you ever doubt that.  
  
What do people who are in love do? She asked herself.  
  
They dream about their love, of course.  
  
She tried to dream about Seamus. About his beautiful hair, his big round eyes, his innocent smile. After a minute or so, she found herself getting bored.  
  
It isn't supposed to be like that! She reprimanded herself again, you're supposed to be thinking about him and nothing else but him!  
  
But she couldn't.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later than night, Ginny had a dream.  
  
In her dream she was walking in a beautiful, blossoming garden. She was looking happily at the colorful flowers, as the sun was beaming from the bright-blue sky right above her. Then she saw someone coming towards her, and as he came closer, she recognized Seamus's hair.  
  
"Hello, my love," he said to her in a deep, manly voice and swept her in a kiss.  
  
They stood there kissing for a few moments; then she pulled away to look at him. But instead of seeing Seamus's face, she found herself staring into the face of Draco Malfoy. He was smiling at her, and she was smiling back and kissed him again, and this time, the kiss was much more intense. She felt her whole body tingling with excitement.  
  
The she woke up, just to realize she'd never felt that way when Seamus had been kissing her. What did that mean?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A month passed by. Ginny was doing very well at St. Mungo's; everybody told her that her work was very helpful and very much appreciated. Everybody told her so, except for Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Come on, Weasley, we'll never get there if we continue at your speed," muttered Draco as he was walking very fast down a corridor. "Mr. Dawes has prepared you an office of your own. I guess you won't be using it much, because he decided you should still be working with me, since you're still inexperienced, but it would be ridiculous if you didn't know where your office is. So come on!"  
  
He could hear Ginny running behind him, panting, but didn't slow down. He didn't want her to be walking next to him; he didn't dare to look at her face. His mother's words rang in his ears: "I like Margaret very much. She's the right woman for you."  
  
But he couldn't get that Weasley girl off his mind... he's been working with her for a month now, and every day he liked her more. Her long, red, wavy hair, her big beautiful eyes, her cleverness. He even liked her when she answered him sarcastically. And during the last week, when he was looking at her face, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss her.  
  
GET HER OFF YOUR MIND, RIGHT NOW, he told himself firmly. She's not the one, Draco. You love Margaret, remember that!  
  
He took the stairs on his right, and almost running now, turned to his left and entered another corridor.  
  
"Hurry up, Weasley!" he said out loud.  
  
Ginny didn't answer him. She couldn't bring herself to talk to him. How come she's never noticed how handsome he was when they were in Hogwarts? She wondered. How come she couldn't help but staring at his lips every time she looked at him now? Was she in love with Malfoy?  
  
NO WAY! He's not the one, Ginny, don't think about him! You love Seamus, you love Seamus, you love Seamus and that's it!  
  
"Here it is now." Draco stopped near a big green door and opened it. He let Ginny step in before him, and watched her as she did that. Her hair brushed against his arm as she entered, and his heart gave a jump.  
  
He looked at her as she examined her new office; as her silky hands fluttered across her desk; as she walked gracefully towards the window and looked outside; as she observed the shelves, the books, the chair.  
  
Then she turned to look at him, and he looked away immediately. He felt her eyes at his head for a few seconds; then she said formally: "Thank you for showing me my office, Malfoy. Now let's get back to work."  
  
"OK, come on out and follow me," he said and let her get out first again. As she got out, she accidentally punched his side.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" She stopped at once. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Perfectly fine, just watch where you're..." their eyes met and he stopped talking. He stared into her big, round, brown eyes. Not saying a word, they looked at each other for a long moment.  
  
"Draco?" A voice echoed from the far end of the corridor. Mr. Dawes came into view. "Have you showed Ms. Weasley her new office?"  
  
Draco broke their gaze and looked at Mr. Dawes. "Yes, Sir, I have," he answered.  
  
"Good. You're getting back to work, then?"  
  
"Sure," Draco answered, and without looking at Ginny, began to walk fast down the corridor again. He heard Ginny's steps after him, but didn't turn to look at her. 


	4. Chapter Four

Something Tells Me You're The One  
By Roni Black  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The following day was Saturday, and Draco was really happy to get two days off to think. What had happened yesterday? Had he almost kissed Ginny Weasley? Was he falling in love with a Weasley? That was forbidden! Why the hell did he need her? He had a perfect girlfriend, maybe his future wife. He wasn't going to fall for a Weasley! His parents would never approve of that. He wasn't supposed to love her. He couldn't love her...  
  
But he did.  
  
It suddenly occurred to him that this was the only explanation.  
  
He loved Ginny.  
  
"No! No! This can't be happening!" He murmured. He grabbed his own head with two hands. "How can it be?!" he stared towards the other side of the room, and saw his reflection in the body-size mirror on his closet. He looked tired, untidy, his hair messy and his usually gray eyes were red.  
  
"I don't love Weasley," he murmured through gritted teeth. "I love Margaret. I love Margaret, and I'm going to prove that to myself right now!"  
  
And he forced himself to get up, take a refreshing shower and go to Margaret's.  
  
She opened the door, and her face lit up as she saw him. "Drakie!" she jumped on him and kissed him. His first wish was to push her off him, but he didn't. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.  
  
"I've been missing you so much," she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Me too, baby," he lied, disgusted by his own words.  
  
"Shall we go upstairs to my room?" she whispered and smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah," Draco answered, forcing himself to smirk, although he could barely stand the idea of sleeping with her.  
  
But he forced himself to do it, and felt like a human machine.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny had been crying for three hours on Friday evening, and didn't even know why.  
  
She was missing something or someone, she knew that, but couldn't understand what or who. Only on Saturday night she understood... it was Draco Malfoy.  
  
The thought of him filled her with such yearning, that for a moment she didn't even feel guilty. Then she suddenly froze. She was missing Malfoy? Why?! He had been insulting her brothers and friends for seven years in Hogwarts, and wasn't nice to her even now, when they were working together. Always calling her "Weasely" like that.  
  
But I still love him, she thought. Then she realized what she was thinking. Love? Was it love she was feeling? And of all men - towards Draco Malfoy?  
  
Yes.  
  
All of her doubts had faded now.  
  
She was in love with Malfoy. Oh, she was so terribly in love with him...  
  
"No... this can't be happenning," she whispered and buried her head in her pillow. "I don't love him... I don't... I have a boyfriend... I love Seamus... I can't love Malfoy!"  
  
But she did.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Four months passed.  
  
Ginny and Draco were fighting their feelings as if it was a real battle. They didn't dare to look at each other's eyes. They didn't dare to touch each other, not even accidently. They didn't dare to talk about anyting but usual stuff of work.  
  
Nobody else knew what was going on. They didn't tell anyone. Ginny was still pretending to be in love with Seamus, and Draco was still determinedly preteneding to enjoy his often dates with Margaret, although it was killing them both.  
  
"You liar," Ginny said to herself, staring at her mirror. She had become a liar. How could this happen?  
  
Soon it was only a month before Draco had to get himself a wife. He was starting to panic. Was he going to spend the rest of his life with Margaret? He didn't love her, he knew he didn't; he couldn't stand the thought of marrying her.  
  
He was running every morning to work, eager to see Ginny, and going home miserably in the afternoon, counting down the hours until he saw her again.  
  
One of these days, Mr. Dawes asked him to show Ginny the third floor, which she hadn't seen yet. So he took Ginny upstairs and showed her the entire floor. Just as they were about to get back downstairs, Ginny stopped by a small black door.  
  
"What's in there?"  
  
"It's just a big old medicine closet. No one uses it anymore," he said, and started for the stairs.  
  
But Ginny opened the door to the closet and stepped inside. Draco hesitated, then entered it after her.  
  
"There's nothing in here," he said impatiently.  
  
"I want to look," she insisted, walking around the room and examining the old dusty shelves.  
  
"Fine. Just hurry." He sighed and closed the door. Then he watched her as she walked around the room, eventually headed back for the door. Just as she was about to exit, she raised her eyes and met his.  
  
It was like electricity flying between them. He couldn't take his eyes away from hers. And slowly - very slowly, very hesitantly - their heads began to move closer. His head descended towards hers, her head moved towards his... his heart exploded. He wanted this, oh, he wanted this so badly...  
  
Just before he closed his eyes, he saw her closing hers. Then, as his lips finally met hers, he felt fire. It was like getting burned - in a good way... he wanted more. He needed more. He felt her arms around his neck as his flew around her back and the kiss grew deeper and more passionate.  
  
"Oh God..." he heard Ginny muttering in between kisses and he pulled away to look at her beautiful eyes again.  
  
Then a new feeling overcame him: fear. He had just been kissing a Weasley... what would his parents say? What would Margaret say?  
  
"Ginny - I - " he began.  
  
"It's just that - " she whispered back, "I - "  
  
"I'm already involved with someone," he said desperately, not taking his eyes off hers.  
  
"Me too," she answered, looking at him as well.  
  
"We can't be together..."  
  
"Definitely not..."  
  
"Impossible..."  
  
"Shouldn't have happened..."  
  
"Musn't ever happen again..."  
  
"Never again..." they lost themselves in another hot kiss. "Oh God," Draco moaned when it was finished.  
  
"My parents would never allow me," she whispered.  
  
"Mine wouldn't as well..."  
  
"And I've got Seamus..."  
  
"And I've got Margaret..."  
  
"We should stop..."  
  
"Stop right now..." he kissed her again. "It just feels so good... so right..."  
  
"It does..." she whispered.  
  
"What will we do?"  
  
"I don't know..." and they kissed again...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Whoa... now something's moving, right? ;-) REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!  
  
Love, Roni 


	5. Chapter Five

Something Tells Me You're The One  
By Roni Black  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Draco and Ginny knew: their love was forbidden. This love was completely irresponsible, irrelevant, totally impossible. Their families have been enemies for ages; they called each other "traitors". Even though Ginny was a pure-blood, she was a Gryffindor, she didn't despise Muggles, and what's worse - she was a Weasley. Totally impossible. They've been trying to hide their relationship in every way possible. Then Ginny broke up with Seamus. She said she couldn't stand him anymore.  
  
"Why, Ginny?" Seamus asked, his eyes filled with pain. "Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
Ginny shook her head; she felt really sorry for him. She knew she was breaking his heart, but she had to do it. She couldn't pretend she loved him any longer. "It's just... over," she finally managed to say.  
  
"It's because I dumped you the last time, isn't it?" Seamus said, biting his lip so hard, Ginny could see a drop of blood trickles down his lip. "It's because of all these things I said to you."  
  
"No, it's not! I've forgiven you for that a long time ago... I really have! I'm not angry with you at all... I know it sounds banal, but it's not you, it's me."  
  
Seamus didn't even answer. He just glanced angrily at the window, and Ginny felt so sorry for him...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I know it's impossible," Ginny sighed. It was almost four weeks later; she and Draco were sitting in her office; the door was locked and they were savoring each other's company. "It's so impossible, but I can't help it, I love you, I love you so much..."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Draco asked, looking at her desperately, "I love you... I can't stand the thought of not spending the rest of my life with you... but it's impossible, we can't, we can't!"  
  
"Oh God," she cried in frustration, then grabbed him and kissed him. They kissed for a few moments, then she pulled away and said: "You see? I can't live without that... I can't live without you..."  
  
"Neither can I..." he whispered back. "Not now that I've kissed you and told you how much I love you... you're my life now, Ginny, I need to be with you. We can't be separated. We just can't."  
  
Ginny stared at him, her eyes full of tears; she then looked away and whispered: "Why does it have to be so hard?"  
  
"It's so hard for me too..." he sighed, "if it wasn't so impossible, I'd propose to you right now..."  
  
Ginny looked quickly at him, shocked. "What did you say?"  
  
"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Ginny, I know you're the one, I just know it... and if it wasn't for your family, I'd beg you to marry me - "  
  
"What about your family?"  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"What do you mean, you don't care?"  
  
"I don't care what they say. They expect me to marry a pure-blood Slytherin from a good family; and I'm not going to do that. If I can't marry you, I'll stay single forever."  
  
"Why can't you marry me?" Ginny whispered, staring deeply into his bright- gray eyes.  
  
"Because your family won't allow you..."  
  
"I don't care..."  
  
"Yes, you do care."  
  
"No I don't..."  
  
"Ginny, you, unlike me, have a very loving family; you can't betray them... I don't love my parents, they have always been mean to me, expecting me to be just like them. But I'm not! And you helped me realize it. However, you ARE like your family, and this is a good thing, because they're good people. They've been good to you for nineteen years, you can't betray them now!"  
  
"I'm not betraying them!"  
  
"Yes, you are... marrying a Malfoy would be considered as a betrayal, at least in their eyes."  
  
Ginny knew he was right. "But then - but then we can't be together..."  
  
"I know we can't..."  
  
"But we must! I can't leave you, not now... you're the most important thing I have! I won't let you go!"  
  
"What about your family?"  
  
"Heck with them!"  
  
"Ginny, don't talk about your family like that... they're your family, don't forget that... anyway, what do you suggest? Elope?"  
  
Their eyes met again.  
  
"Excellent idea," said Ginny quitely.  
  
"NO!" said Draco, now fearful; "We can't elope, Ginny, you have to listen to your family!"  
  
"Let's elope, Draco, please, let's do that! Then we'll be free, free to do whatever we want!" She begged, holding his hands, her eyes wide with plea; Draco knew this idea was crazy, but he was starting to give in... the thought was so tempting... but no, he couldn't... for Ginny. He couldn't let her do that to her family. She would regret it one day, then she would begin to resent him... he couldn't let this happen.  
  
"Ginny, we can't - " he began, but Ginny cut him off: "Listen, let's make an agreement. We'll both tell our families about our relationship and ask them for permission to get married. We'll explain to them that we've found the love of our life, that we just know this is it, we can't live separately anymore - "  
  
"What? It's impossible - " he started to protest, but Ginny cut him off again: "We'll give it a shot, OK? We'll give them a chance to understand us. If they do - it'd be great. If they don't - we'd elope."  
  
"No," said Draco firmly.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Draco, if we want to be together, we don't have any choice."  
  
And he knew she was right.  
  
He took a deep breath and said: "Fine. We'll do it. My six months are almost up anyway, and my parents expect me to present my soon-to-be wife in about two days."  
  
"I can't wait two more days! Tell them this evening, and I will tell my parents. We'll send owls about the results, and if they don't agree, we'll meet somewhere and run away," said Ginny excitedly.  
  
Draco nodded. "OK, tonight..."  
  
"Tonight."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know it's cruel to stop in such a dramatic point, but I must... and I'm really sorry, but tomorrow I won't be able to update - at least I don't think I will, because I study ten hours (!) tomorrow. But if the reviews flood my screen and you all beg me to update tomorrow, maybe I will. It's not a promise, though, but it's worth trying...  
  
So yes, if you didn't get the hint - REVIEW IS THE KEY WORD HERE! :-)  
  
Love, Roni 


	6. Chapter Six

Something Tells Me You're The One  
By Roni Black  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Mom, Dad, can we talk?"  
  
It was after dinner that day. They had had a big dinner and Mrs Weasley invited the family and some friends: Bill and his wife, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Harry Potter.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was talking enthusiastically to Bill's wife, Allison, about Gilderoy Lockhart's books; and Mr. Weasley was discussing one of the Goblin's revolutions with Bill.  
  
Ginny was sitting and waiting for her parents to be free for an hour now; she was getting impatient. "Mom? Dad? I need to talk to you..."  
  
"In a minute, sweetheart," said Mrs. Weasley. "Oh yes, Gilderoy is amazing. I especially loved the way he scared away that Bunshee..."  
  
"Mom! It's important!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley stopped talking; so did Mr. Weasley. They both looked at Ginny. "Yes, darling," said Mr. Weasley, "is there a problem?"  
  
"it's not exactly a problem... but I need to talk to you, now."  
  
"OK," said Mrs. Weasley and got to her feet, "let's go to the kitchen, shall we?"  
  
The three of them entered the kitchen. Ginny made sure the door was closed, then turned to her parents. They were both sitting down, waiting for her to speak.  
  
Ginny was to nervous to sit down, so she began to walk around the room. "Well... umm... something... extraordinary has happened lately..."  
  
"Just a second, honey, sorry for cutting you off," interrupted Mrs. Weasley, "would you two like a dessert? How about banana ice-cream with hot chocolate syrup? I can make it while you're telling us what you wanted to tell, dear."  
  
"No, Mom," said Ginny and sighed, "it's not time for desserts... you'll see what I mean in a few minutes."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure, let the dessert wait." Ginny couldn't help but notice her father looked disappointed, probably for losing his banana ice-cream.  
  
"OK, dear, we're listening."  
  
"It's not so easy to say," Ginny sighed again. She looked at the wall. JUST TELL THEM...  
  
She looked at her parents. They were both sitting and watching her carefully.  
  
"I'm getting married," she finally whispered.  
  
Mr. Weasley's eyes widened in shock; Mrs. Weasley, however, jumped off her chair with a big smile on her face. "Oh, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" She cheered and gave Ginny a big kiss. "I'm so happy for you, sweetie!"  
  
"You are?" said Ginny, puzzled.  
  
"Yes!" cried Mrs. Weasley. "Oh, it's so wonderful, you and Seamus are going to be so happy!"  
  
"Uh - Mom - "  
  
"It would be grand!" Mrs. Weasley gave her a big hug. "You're so perfect for each other, I'm so happy for you, who would have thought - my little Ginny is getting married - "  
  
"Mom - "  
  
"We can make a big, beautiful wedding in the church," Mrs. Weasley continued.  
  
"But - "  
  
"Of course, if you don't want it to be too big, we can make it small and pleasant, in our back yard!"  
  
"MOM!" said Ginny loudly. "It's not what you're thinking."  
  
"What do you mean?" Mrs Weasley stopped and stared at her.  
  
Ginny shook her head. Not daring to look at her mother's face, she said: "I'm not marrying Seamus."  
  
Silence spread in the room.  
  
After a few minutes, Mr. Weasley said: "What do you mean, you're not marrying Seamus? You said you're getting married, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Then who's going to be the groom, if not Seamus?"  
  
Ginny swallowed hard. She couldn't say the name. So she began: "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, you see..."  
  
They watched her closely, obviously surprised and worried.  
  
"You're not going to like this," she said desperately.  
  
"But we have to hear it anyway," replied her father.  
  
"Yes..." she took a deep breath and whispered: "Draco Malfoy."  
  
Her parents just stared at her for a moment; then Mrs. Weasley said: "I beg your pardon?!"  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Ginny repeated in a low voice.  
  
"W-what - how - Arthur, say something!" Mrs. Weasley raised her voice.  
  
Mr. Weasley began to say something, but then the door was opened and Bill, Allison, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Harry broke in.  
  
"Hey!" Ginny screamed.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron shouted, his face bright red; "is what I've just heard true? Are you marrying Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"No, she's NOT," said Mrs. Weasley firmly, "now if you don't mind..."  
  
"Yes, I am!" said Ginny angrily.  
  
"No, you're not!" shouted Ron back, "You can't marry him!"  
  
"I'm not asking you, Ron!"  
  
"Everybody out!" oredered Mr. Weasley, but nobody listened; they were far too shocked and angry.  
  
"Ginny, have you lost your mind?" Hermione cried, "What on earth are you thinking?!"  
  
"I - "  
  
"What has gotten into you?!" said Fred, "Did he hex you or something?"  
  
"Of course not, I - "  
  
"Ginny, where's your common sense?" Charlie demanded, "This is a Malfoy, the son of Lucius Malfoy, one of the main Death-Eaters!"  
  
"He's not like his father at all - "  
  
"Yeah, right!" said Bill angrily, "He's just like his father, everybody knows it - "  
  
"Get out, everyone!" Mrs. Weasley oredered.  
  
"Ginny, have you forgotten what he was like in Hogwarts?" asked Ron furiously, "How he used to call us traitors, and Hermione a Mudblood, and teasing Harry all the time and how he kept getting on our nerves?!"  
  
"I know, but - "  
  
"Why are you doing it?" George demanded.  
  
"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" Ginny screamed.  
  
Everybody fell quiet. Bill, Charlie and Harry looked at Ginny as though they were afraid she was mental; Fred, George and Ron looked furious; Hermione and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked fearful.  
  
"Get out, all of you," said Ginny angrily, "I need to talk to Mom and Dad. ALONE."  
  
"But - " George started.  
  
"Out!"  
  
"You can't do this!" said Ron angrily.  
  
"OUT!" Ginny and her parents both shouted.  
  
And finally everyone went out, muttering and complaining, and Ginny locked the door after them and turned to her parents.  
  
"Well?" said Mrs. Weasley. Her arms were crossed and she hadn't bothered to sit down this time; her whole body was shaking with repressed anger.  
  
Ginny knew the situation would only get worse if she said "Well what?", so she chose not to reply.  
  
"WELL?" Mrs. Weasley repeated.  
  
"I - I'm sorry!" Ginny burst out, "Believe me, Mom, I didn't plan this, I didn't want to fall in love with him, I didn't want this to happen, I've been trying to repress this for months - "  
  
"Why didn't you tell us, Ginny?" said Mr. Weasley. His face was tight, his teeth greeted, his fists clenched; Ginny bit her lips forcefully. She felt so bad.  
  
"I've been trying to deny it at first - then I realized how strong my feelings were and I got scared - "  
  
"DON'T SAY THAT!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.  
  
Ginny fell silent at once.  
  
"How can it be?!" Mrs. Weasley demanded, walking around the room, wild fury in her eyes. "This is impossible! My daughter - falling for a Malfoy? No! Ginny, do you have any idea what his family thinks about us?"  
  
"He's using you, Ginny, don't you get it?" asked Mr. Weasley, panting.  
  
"Don't talk about him like that!" said Ginny angrily. "He's not what he used to be, he's not like his parents, he's changed - "  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"He loves me too, OK?" Ginny shouted. "I love him, he loves me, and you have to accept that!"  
  
"We don't have to do anything, Ginny, we're still your parents and you are the one who has to - "  
  
"Listen," said Ginny desperately, "I know it's hard to believe, I know it sounds as though I've gone crazy, but believe me, I'm telling you the truth. Draco has changed. Trust me, if he were what he used to be, I would never fall for him. But he's different, he's charming, he loves me more than words can say - and I love him more than I've ever loved anyone. None of us wanted to fall in love, we knew it was impossible, but our feelings were too strong. We tried to fight them, we tried to deny them, we tried to ignore them - we tried everything! But it didn't work... because now I know: he's the one for me, and I'm the one for him. I can't imagine my life without him."  
  
Everybody was quiet for about a minute. Then Mrs. Weasley said one word:  
  
"NO."  
  
"Mom," Ginny begged.  
  
"No, Ginny, I won't accept this! I won't allow this to happen! I will not let my daughter marry a Malfoy! Not after all the things they've done!"  
  
"Well," said Ginny quietly, "I'm afraid it's not up to you at all."  
  
"You think so?!" Mrs. Weasley's face went all red, but Ginny wasn't alarmed; on the contrary, she was perfectly calmed now.  
  
"Yes, Mom, I think so." And before her parents could say anything, Ginny opened the door, left the room and ran upstairs to her bedroom.  
  
She magically locked the door, and then caught a roll of parchment and a quill, and began to write feverishly.  
  
"My dear Draco, It didn't work. They didn't agree. I tried to explain; they didn't accept my explanation. I told them how much we love each other, believe me, I tried my best, but they wouldn't listen. I can't say I'm surprised. I guess the same thing happened to you. Please write back as soon as possible, because I can't bear to stay in this house much longer. I love you so much. Ginny" 


	7. Chapter Seven

Something Tells Me You're The One By Roni Black  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Draco and his parents were eating dinner. His mother was talking about nonsense, or at least that's what Draco thought; he wasn't listening. His mind was busy thinking about how he was going to tell his parents he was going to marry Ginny Weasley. He knew perfectly well that they weren't going to be very delighted. In fact, he was afraid of his father's reaction. But he was hoping that his mother, after the first shock, would at least try to understand, and maybe convince his father.  
  
"...so I didn't know what to choose, the black skirt or the blue one?" His mother was saying. "It was such a tough decision! The shopkeeper told me..."  
  
Lucius was looking at his wife, his face frozen and expressionless. It was hard to tell if he was listening carefully, or only staring at her as if she were just another chair. Draco wasn't even bothering to pretend he was listening; he knew his mother had always liked to talk, whether she was being listened to or not.  
  
"I thought I looked good in both skirts, and I just couldn't make a decision," Narcissa continued.  
  
Should I say something now? Draco asked himself, or should I wait till the end of supper?  
  
Narcissa said: "But then my friend Louisa stepped into the store! I was so surprised to see her, and just in the right moment! So after saying hello and how do you do and everything..."  
  
I have nothing to lose.  
  
"...I asked her what she thought, if I should buy the black skirt or the blue one, and she said she liked the black better..."  
  
"Mom, Dad, I have to tell you something," Draco interrupted. He didn't even understand he had cut his mother off, because he hadn't been listening to her; but then he saw her offended expression and added: "Oh, sorry. Go ahead and finish."  
  
"Thank you," Narcissa said loudly. "She said she liked the black one better, so, of course, I bought the blue one immediately. I knew I can never count of Louisa's opinion."  
  
"Fantastic," said Lucius, "simply wonderful. What was it you wanted to tell us, Draco?"  
  
"Yes, Draco, what is it?" said Narcissa.  
  
"Well..." Draco took a deep breath and said: "I just want you to know that you're not going to be very happy."  
  
"What happened?" asked Narcissa at once. "Did you get fired from St. Mungo's?"  
  
"No, it's just that - "  
  
"Wait a minute, Draco, before you tell us, I want to ask you something," said Lucius. "Your six months are up by now. I believe you have found a bride, because you probably know what is going to happen if you didn't." A cold smile spread on his face.  
  
Draco swallowed hard. He defintely knew. "Yes, well, umm, actually, Father, that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
Narcissa's hand went up to her mouth and covered it, as if a disaster had happened. "Oh my God... Draco... you DIDN'T find a bride?"  
  
"I did - " Draco began.  
  
Narcissa jumped to her feet and screamed with happiness. "I knew it! I knew it! Oh, that is so marvelous, Draco darling, you're getting married..."  
  
Draco tried to say something, but Narcissa was choking him with a hug; still chattering and saying: "Oh God, this is so wonderful, my little boy is getting married to the most beautiful, most appropriate woman in the - "  
  
"What?" Draco pulled back, astonished.  
  
"What do you mean, what?" Narcissa went on. "You're marrying the woman we wanted you to! We are so - "  
  
"Hang on," said Lucius coldly, his eyes resting on his son's puzzled and anxious face; "For some reason, I sense there is a problem about this marriage..."  
  
Without a word, Draco nodded.  
  
"What is it?" asked Narcissa apprehensively.  
  
"It's just that..." Draco took a deep breath. Just do it, he told himself. Be strong. They can't hurt you, they can't stop you, you're not a child anymore.  
  
"I'm not marrying Margaret."  
  
"Huh?" Narcissa's jaw dropped.  
  
"I'm not marrying Margaret," Draco repeated in a louder voice.  
  
"But - why?" asked Narcissa, shocked and alarmed.  
  
"Have you found another bride?" asked Lucius quietly.  
  
"Yes," said Draco courageously.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ginny Weasley," answered Draco.  
  
His parents fell silent. Draco stared at them, waiting for reaction; he was slightly scared, but was also determined not to show it.  
  
"You're joking," said Narcissa finally.  
  
"No," Draco answered.  
  
"Please tell me you're joking."  
  
"I'm not joking, Mom."  
  
"What - the hell - are you - thinking?" said Lucius in a low, cold, frightening voice.  
  
"I love Ginny Weasley," said Draco determinedly, "she's the woman I want to share my life with."  
  
"You can't!" cried Narcissa. "You cannot possibly marry a Weasley! What happened to you?! You know what this family is - they're - they're - traitors!"  
  
"They're not traitors," said Draco quietly. "You don't know them. I thought so too, till I got to know Ginny better, and now I know how wrong it is. They're not traitors."  
  
"Draco," said Lucius in the same low, cold voice, "listen to me, and listen very carefully, because I'm going to say that only once. YOU ARE NOT MARRYING GINNY WEASLEY. Understood?"  
  
"No," said Draco clearly.  
  
His father stared. "Excuse me?" he said quietly.  
  
"I said - "  
  
"Did I just hear you say 'no' when I ordered you to do something?"  
  
"Yes," said Draco.  
  
"I thought so." And before Draco could say another word, Lucius pulled out his wand. "CRUCIO!"  
  
It felt as if his whole skin was on fire. He heard his mother's scream as he fell to the floor, yelling and writhing in pain.  
  
"Stop it! Lucius, please, stop it!" Narcissa screamed.  
  
And then Lucius stopped it. Draco collapsed on the floor, his whole body shaking.  
  
"I will say it again," said Lucius, his cold gray eyes staring down at his son's tormented face. "You are not marrying Ginny Weasley. Is it clear now?"  
  
Draco rose up, still shaking, but he was determined to stand up for his rights. He was not a child anymore. His father could not control him; he had the legal rights of an adult, which included choosing a partner for life on his own. He stood up straight in front of Lucius, and said loudly: "NO."  
  
"Haven't learned yet?" asked Lucius with a cold smile, raising his wand again; but Draco quickly pulled out his wand and faced his father.  
  
Lucius was obviously surprised and taken aback; he hadn't been expecting this.  
  
"You can hex me again," cried Draco, "but you can't forbid me to marry the woman I love. I am not a little boy anymore, Father, you cannot control my actions, and if I have to fight for that - fine, I will. If duelling proves you how much I care for Ginny - I'll do it. Let's duel, Father."  
  
For a moment, Lucius didn't say a word. Draco was alert and ready to confront him, and Lucius saw that.  
  
"Fine," Lucius finally replied.  
  
"Fine what?" said Draco.  
  
"Fine. Marry the woman of your dreams." Lucius put his wand back in place.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Draco, totally shocked; Narcissa's stunned face proved him she didn't understand this as well.  
  
"You can marry her," said Lucius. "Get out and marry her."  
  
Draco stared.  
  
"Get out," Lucius repeated. "Get out of this house, and never come back. My son will not marry a Weasley. You are not my son anymore. Get out of this house at this very second."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny was sitting in her back yard, waiting for Draco. As soon as he Apparated in front of her, she jumped up, ran over to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Quick, let's go," he whispered, "I don't want your parents to see me."  
  
"What did your parents say?"  
  
"They threw me out of the house."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Shh!" whispered Draco. "Naturally, they weren't happy, and my father put the Cruciatus spell on me, but I still didn't give up - "  
  
"Oh my God!" whispered Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, and when he saw I was serious - he said I wasn't his son anymore, and that I should leave his house and never come back."  
  
"But then - where are we going to live once we're married?"  
  
"That won't be a problem. I have a huge bank account of my own in Gringotts."  
  
"Good. So, we're doing this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They held hands.  
  
"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" whispered Ginny.  
  
"If we want to be together, we don't have any choice."  
  
"I love you..."  
  
"I love you too." A quick kiss - and off they went.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's note: sorry I haven't updated for a few days. My mouse went wild and I had to buy a new one... pretty annoying. I'll try to update regularly from now on, but again, REVIEWS WILL HELP! So please, please review more, and thanks to all my reviewers, I love you!  
  
Roni. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Something Tells Me You're The One  
By Roni Black  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Draco and Ginny rented a room in a hotel for the night.  
  
"Can you believe it?" Ginny whispered into the darkness. "Tomorrow at this hour, we'll be married."  
  
"Yeah..." Draco inhaled deeply. He kept thinking about his parents and how they threw him out of the house. Now, the only one he had in the world was Ginny.  
  
"Do you realize that I have nobody else but you?" he whispered.  
  
Ginny stared at him; she hadn't realized that. "Well, you're the only one I have now, too."  
  
"No, Ginny, don't say that. I'm not the only one. You still have parents, they didn't tell you to leave the house. Their house is still your home, you can go there whenever you want. And they must be worried sick about you."  
  
"No," said Ginny determinedly. "If they don't accept you, I don't want them as my family. My parents should understand, I'm their daughter! Don't they want me to be happy?"  
  
"Ginny, you'll never be happy without your family..."  
  
"Sure I will!" She cried. "I only need you in order to be happy. Trust me, Draco, I am happy."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!" screamed Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Everybody rushed upstairs, towards the source of the scream.  
  
"Mom?" shouted Ron, running upwards and skipping every second stair, "What happened?"  
  
"She's - she's - GONE!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Ron broke into Ginny's bedroom, and after him came rushing and wide-eyed with fright, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Hermione, Harry, Allison and Mr. Weasley.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?!" screamed Mrs. Weasley, totally hysterical, her face red. "WHERE IS GINNY? SHE'S GONE!"  
  
"Oh my God," whispered Mr. Weasley, staring around at the Ginny-less room.  
  
"Think, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione softly in Mrs. Weasley's ear. "You talked to her only fifteen minutes ago. Did she say anything that may give us an idea about the place to which she might have gone?"  
  
"I - I don't know," choked Mrs. Weasley, "I t-told her that - that I won't allow her to marry a Malfoy, and she said something like - 'it's not up to you at all', and then she ran out of the room - "  
  
" - and now she's gone," finished Mr. Weasley, who looked a little shaky.  
  
"OK," said Hermione. "I think this gives us a very good idea."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked George.  
  
"Don't you think it's possible that she went to meet Malfoy?" said Hermione.  
  
Everybody stared at each other, considering this idea.  
  
"It's the only possibily," continued Hermione. "She told you that she was going to marry Malfoy, hoping you would agree. Malfoy must have known about it. He probably told his parents, too, and I'll be extremely surprised if they agreed."  
  
"So you think Malfoy left his house too, and now they're together somewhere?" asked Ron nervously.  
  
"Very much likely," answered Hermione.  
  
"But WHERE are they?" cried Mr. Weasly.  
  
Nobody said anything for a few seconds; then Allison, Bill's wife, talked for the first time. "Maybe they ran off to get married."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny fell asleep about five minutes after they went to bed. Draco, however, lay awake for a long time. He stared out of the window, at the big white moon, and thought...  
  
Was Ginny really happy? He turned and looked at her sleeping figure; her long red hair was resting upon her face and shoulders. She was sleeping so peacefully. Would she sleep like that if she was unhappy?  
  
No.  
  
He remembered her words: "I only need you in order to be happy." Yes, he knew what she meant, he was never happier than this in his entire life... ever since he fell in love with Ginny, he discovered what true happiness meant. Yes, she was the only thing he needed to be happy. But that was because he loved her so badly... did she love him that way too?  
  
Obviously she does, he told himself. She left her family to marry me, didn't she?  
  
Suddenly a loud knock at the door cut off his thoughts, and he jumped in surprise. He started for the door, but suddenly stopped: what if it was his or Ginny's family, trying to stop them from getting married? Maybe he shouldn't open? Maybe he should wake up Ginny and they both should run away as fast as possible?  
  
The knock repeated again. Obviously, a not-so-patient person was standing outside.  
  
He couldn't just ignore it. He went to the door and said in a low voice: "Who is it?"  
  
"It's me. Hermione. Open up, we need to talk."  
  
HERMIONE GRANGER? What the hell was she doing here? How had she found them? Or was it a trick? Was Ginny's family out there with her, waiting for the door to open so they could force Ginny to go back home?  
  
"Are you alone?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I'm alone," said Hermione's voice impatiently.  
  
"How will I be sure I can trust you?"  
  
"Hello? I'm Ginny's friend! I've come to talk to both of you, I'm not trying to break you two up! Will you let me in now?"  
  
Draco sighed and opened the door. Hermione came in. She looked very tired, with big dark circles around her eyes. But Draco noticed something else: she was looking at him in a new way, in a way she'd never looked at him before. As if she was wondering if she had been mistaken about him all those years.  
  
"Why is it dark?" she asked.  
  
"Ginny's asleep."  
  
"Wake her up then. The three of us must talk, right now."  
  
"But she just fell asleep... I don't want to wake her up."  
  
Hermione looked as if she was going to go to the bed and wake Ginny herself, but she changed her mind. "Fine, we can wake her up later. Meanwhile, I'll talk to you. Where can we talk normally without worrying about waking her up?"  
  
"There's another small room in here," he said and led her to the other side of the room. They entered it and sat down on a small sofa.  
  
"Listen, Malfoy," said Hermione immediately. "I'm not sure I can trust you, and I know you don't trust me, but we'll both have to do our best, because Ginny believes in us, and we both have Ginny's best in heart. I want you to know this: I'm Ginny's friend. I have no interest in separating the two of you up. I only want Ginny to be happy, and if you make her happy, I have no problem with that. I hope you believe me."  
  
"I believe you," replied Draco quietly.  
  
"Good. Another thing. I'm not a problem for you. The problem is your families."  
  
"You mean Ginny's family."  
  
"No, I mean YOUR families. Your family too, Mal- can I call you Draco? I mean, if you're going to be Ginny's husband, it would be ridiculous if I still called you by your last name."  
  
"Yes, call me Draco."  
  
"Good. Now, your family is a problem too, Draco. I don't know exactly what's going on, but I guess you told your parents about Ginny and they didn't agree, and that's why you two ran away."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"OK. I'm going to help you. Just tell me one thing before I start. Do you truly love Ginny with all your heart, and want to marry her and spend the rest of your life with her, and to make her happy?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Good. I'll help you then."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I guess I'll start with Ginny's family. When I convince them, I'll move on to yours."  
  
"No! Don't!" He cried, so suddenly Hermione backed away, looking alarmed. "My father will kill you! Don't you understand? You're a Muggle-born, he won't listen to a word you have to say."  
  
"What about your mother? Can she convince him?"  
  
"No. She's too weak. Besides, her opinions are identical."  
  
"Does she hate Muggle-borns too?"  
  
"She doesn't hate them. She dislikes them, and she won't make friends with one, but she wouldn't decide not to listen to you just because your parents are Muggles."  
  
"So I have a better chance of convincing your mother."  
  
"You can't convince her."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"If I couldn't, do you think you could?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Maybe because I'm her son?!"  
  
"I know that. But I think she would be ready to listen if I can talk to her alone, without your father around, because he would just kill me at once."  
  
"But even if you convince her, what about my father? No one will ever convince him. Ever."  
  
"So we can give up the idea of convincing him, and settle for your mother. If she's convinced, she can leave her house, move to another place and keep in touch with you and Ginny after you're married."  
  
"But..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not sure she'd leave my father."  
  
"Why? Does she love him that much?"  
  
"No. She doesn't love him, but she's a little afraid of him."  
  
"That won't be a problem. Everybody knows he was supposed to be in prison anyway. If he dares to do something to her, he will be sent to prison immediately."  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"So here's the plan. You and Ginny will wait. You will not get married until I convince Ginny's family and your mother."  
  
"What if you don't succeed?"  
  
"Don't I deserve a chance? Let's give it one week. If after one week I don't convince them, you can get married. But I know it's important for both of you, so give it a chance."  
  
Draco took a deep breath and nodded. "OK."  
  
"Fine, I'm going now, and I'll start first thing in the morning and let you two know soon about the results. Tell Ginny as soon as possible. You can owl me any time, of course. So... good night, Draco."  
  
"Good night, Hermione."  
  
They both stood up.  
  
Hermione looked as if she was about to say something; then she changed her mind and bit her lip; but afterwards decided to say it anyway. "Listen... take care of her, OK?"  
  
Draco smiled and nodded. "Thank you... Hermione. And good night."  
  
With a loud crack, Hermione Disapparated, and Draco found himself staring into the empty room in front of him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: It's really fun to read your reviews, thank you and keep it up!!! By the way: have you noticed I didn't include Percy in the Weasley family? It's because I've never forgiven him for his betrayal in Book 5.  
  
Americasweetie: Ginny's name is pronounced Jinny, yes. Have you watched the movies? They say it there.  
  
Darcy: I really don't like Draco's character that much in the books. I don't like his behaviour. That's why I change him. I think a character that changes is much more interesting than one that don't. ;-) 


	9. Chapter Nine

Author's Note: this chapter includes a song I wrote especially for this story, "Love is a Flower", so if you want, you can review about it too. ;- )  
  
Something Tells Me You're The One  
By Roni Black  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Ginny woke up early next morning, to see Draco sleeping right next to her. She smiled as she examined his face. He was so beautiful. His hair was longer now than it was in Hogwarts, and covered his smooth, soft cheeks.  
  
She remembered how she used to be in love with Harry Potter, and smiled again. It wasn't real love then... it was just a childish admiration. Harry was handsome, she had to admit. She had always liked the way he looked, but she hadn't been attracted to him since her third year.  
  
Then she began to go out with boys just for fun, but she didn't really love any of them. And when she got together with Seamus, she really loved him. But her love for Seamus was nothing compared to the love she was feeling now. Loving Draco was so wonderful, like an open flower. "Love is a flower, and I am a butterfly," she hummed to herself. Then she began to sing softly into Draco's ear.  
  
"Love is a flower and I am a butterfly  
  
This is so sweet, and I'm not gonna lie  
  
Love is a flower and I am a bee  
  
And I want you to be with me.  
  
Love is a flower and I am a swarm of bees  
  
And if you love me, I won't run or hide  
  
I want to touch these petals, please  
  
And drink the sweet nectar from inside."  
  
As Draco opened his eyes, she smiled at him, and he sang the last verse quietly:  
  
"Baby, you are my flower  
  
Can I be your butterfly?  
  
Would you let me come to you?  
  
Baby, can you love me too?"  
  
© "Love is a Flower" - Roni Black  
  
Ginny smiled again and kissed him. He then said: "Ginny, I have to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?" she looked at him with those big, honey-brown eyes. They were driving him crazy.  
  
"Hermione was here last night, when you were asleep."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Yes, she said she was on our side and wanted to help us."  
  
Ginny stared at him.  
  
"She is going to help us, Ginny," Draco continued. "She will try to convince your family, and then she'll try to convince my mother."  
  
A look of relief fell upon Ginny's face.  
  
"What?" asked Draco.  
  
"I'm glad that she wants to help us. Hermione can convince anyone," said Ginny confidently. "She can do anything. If she believes she can do it, she can do it."  
  
"Do you really think so?" said Draco doubtfully.  
  
"Positive. It's Hermione. I trust her 100 per cent."  
  
"I've never trusted her," Draco admitted. "She was always 'this Granger Mudblood' to me. Only lately I understand how wrong I was."  
  
"How did you understand?"  
  
"Thanks to you, Ginny. Before I fell in love with you, I was full of those stupid stereotypes: Muggles and Muggle-borns are worthless. Every wizard who is interested in Muggles is a traitor. Slytherin is the only house that is suitable for high-class wizards, such as myself and my family. And..." he swallowed hard, "Lord Voldemort was right about everything he did."  
  
Ginny didn't say a word, just looked at him with her big eyes.  
  
"But then... then I fell for you, and without ever telling me that, you made me realize how dumb I was. You made me see that we should never judge someone by his or her origin only. I did it yesterday when I was talking to Hermione. I judged her by herself and not by her parents, for the first time. And I liked what I saw. I came to the conclusion that I've been very mistaken about Hermione all those years, just as I've been mistaken about you, and about Harry and Ron."  
  
Ginny was smiling now, and Draco was smiling back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Ginny and Draco,  
  
I've talked to your mother, Ginny, but there isn't much of a change yet. However, do not worry, I know what I'm doing, and I promise you I'm going to do whatever it takes to help you two get married, because above all I care about your happiness. I'll write again soon.  
  
Love from Hermione"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hermione, you're wasting your time."  
  
"Listen to me, Ron, this is about your sister's happiness. It's supposed to be the most important thing for you!"  
  
"My sister's happiness is not with Draco Malfoy!" Ron's ears were reddenning dangerously.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"What do you mean, how do I know? I know Malfoy! I thought you knew him too!"  
  
"Ron, do you think Ginny is stupid?"  
  
"Of course I don't - "  
  
"Then why can't you trust her judgement?"  
  
"Because I KNOW MALFOY, OK, Hermione? Have you forgotten how he used to call you Mudblood and treat us as if we were dirt, just because your parents were Muggles, and I was a Weasley, and Harry had beaten Voldemort?! How could you trust him?"  
  
"He loves Ginny, Ron, he truly loves her, with all his heart. Why else would he want to marry her? He was thrown out of his house because of her, right after suffering the Cruciatus curse from his father, did you know that?"  
  
Ron fell silent.  
  
"Listen, Ron, you know I used to hate Malfoy too, but I believe Ginny knows what she's doing. And if she believes Malfoy has changed, I believe he has, too."  
  
Ron's teeth were still clenched stubbornly; but at least he was quiet, and Hermione knew this was a good sign.  
  
"I'll leave you to think about it," said Hermione, kissed Ron on his forehead and left the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Narcissa Malfoy was sitting in her bedroom, staring at the wall.  
  
How could this have happened? She asked herself. What did I do wrong? How come my own son wants to marry a Weasley?  
  
"Narcissa?" Lucius's voice called from the other room. "I'm going out. I have some business, I'll be back by evening."  
  
"Fine," she called back. She listened to his footsteps down the stairs, then heard the door slamming after him.  
  
She was relieved he was out. Whenever he was near her, she was nervous, even scared. He was used to beat her any time he wasn't satisfied with her behavior. Sometimes he even cast the Cruciatus curse on her. She was terrified when he became angry. She knew he was dangerous.  
  
Suddenly her heart stopped beating - a young woman Apparated right in front of her. Narcissa jumped back in fright and stared at the woman. She didn't recognize her.  
  
The woman was tall and thin, with long, brown, curly hair and chocolate- brown eyes. She was beautiful, that was Narcissa's first impression. But what was she doing there?  
  
"W-who are you?" she whispered.  
  
The woman spoke softly, but her words took Narcissa's breath away. "I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews!!!!!! Please, it's so important to me to know what you think! Please REVIEW!  
  
Love, Roni Black 


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: I liked your reviews, thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! You guys are so nice. :-D Please continue to review as much as you can!  
  
Another thing: I'm starting to think about my next fanfic. Any suggestions?  
  
Something Tells Me You're The One  
By Roni Black  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
"Hermione Granger?" Narcissa blinked. For one moment, this name didn't mean anything to her. Then she remembered. "Oh!"  
  
"Yeah, I know, I used to study with your son in Hogwarts and yes, I am a Muggle-born," said Hermione.  
  
"You are, aren't you?" said Narcissa, getting off the bed. "So, Miss Granger, may I ask what you're doing in my bedroom?"  
  
"I've come to have a word with you," replied Hermione calmly.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About your son."  
  
"My son? What do you have to do with my son?" Narcissa looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"I care about your son's happiness," said Hermione.  
  
"My son's happiness? What do you mean?" Narcissa was beginning to get impatient.  
  
"Your son is going to marry Ginny Weasley."  
  
"I'm aware of that."  
  
"And you don't like this fact."  
  
"I most certainly don't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Narcissa stared at the young woman. "Why should I tell you?" she demanded, annoyed.  
  
"Because I care about your son."  
  
"Why? You don't want to marry him yourself, do you? Oh, I forgot, you're with another Weasley." She turned angrily to the wall.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything for a moment. When she spoke again, her voice was hesitant. "Can you explain to me what's wrong about marrying a Weasley?"  
  
"The mere fact that it's a Weasley!" said Narcissa furiously.  
  
"But what is so wrong about it?"  
  
"They're all traitors."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they think Muggles have equal rights and they are all Gryffindors and - why am I telling you all this?" Narcissa turned again to face Hermione, "I don't owe you anything!"  
  
"Of course you don't," Hermione agreed. "I'm just interested in your opinion."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I wonder how these opinions became so strong, you let them overcome you and ruin your relationship with your son."  
  
"WHAT?!" Narcissa stared at her, hardly believing her ears. "How - how dare you! Breaking in as if you owned the place - get out! Now! I want you to leave!"  
  
"Fine," said Hermione calmly, as if she had expected this. "I guess you wouldn't be interested in the fact that your son says that the only thing preventing him from being totally happy is your disagreement?"  
  
Hermione turned and pretended she was going to leave. But after a few seconds, she heard the expected response: "Wait."  
  
Hermione turned around again, slowly, to face Narcissa.  
  
"D-did Draco really say that?" Narcissa whispered.  
  
"Yes," Hermione answered.  
  
Narcissa stared at her for a long time, her eyes filled with tears. Finally, she spoke, in a voice that was hardly louder than a whisper. "Help me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Three days later*  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Thank you so much for helping us with my mother. She is finally ready to accept Ginny. At the moment she's staying with us at the hotel, but we're worried about my father. He may come to look for her, and if he finds out that she agrees to the wedding, things will get ugly.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Draco  
  
"Draco! You wouldn't believe it!" Ginny burst into the room, smiling broadly. "Hermione has convinced my mom!"  
  
"Really? Wow, that's terrific!" Draco got up and hugged her.  
  
"We can get married this weekend," she whispered.  
  
"I can't wait," he whispered back.  
  
They stared at each other for another moment and suddenly their lips were connected in a long, desparate kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Everybody, listen."  
  
The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were sitting around the dinner table and eating, when Mrs. Weasley asked to speak.  
  
"Ginny is getting married tomorrow."  
  
Everybody fell silent, and all the glances, except for Hermione's, were filled with horror.  
  
"Yes," continued Mrs. Weasley. "I will not deny that I am not very satisfied with her choice."  
  
"But...?" said Charlie sharply.  
  
"But, Ginny is my daughter, and she's never given me any reason not to trust her judgement." Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath and said: "I have given my permission to this wedding."  
  
She had excpected everyone to start yelling and shouting in anger. Instead, they stared at her as if she were nuts and dangerous.  
  
Finally, Fred spoke. "May I ask WHY you did such a thing?"  
  
"Because I trust Ginny, and I want her to be happy. And if Draco Malfoy makes her happy - I won't stop her."  
  
Everybody remained silent.  
  
"Listen," said Mrs. Weasey impatiently. "Tomorrow evening is Ginny's wedding. If you care about her happiness, come. If you don't - don't come, but think of how hurt she would be."  
  
"SHE would be hurt?" said George bitterly, "What about US? Aren't WE hurt at all?"  
  
"You're - "  
  
"Ginny's last name is going to be Malfoy tomorrow, and you are permitting it!" cried Fred.  
  
"It's not a - "  
  
"Dad, how can you let this happen?" said George loudly, "Your daughter is marrying a Malfoy and you don't care?!"  
  
"Of course I care!" said Mr. Weasley, his eyes flaming. "I don't agree with her choice, but Ginny is officially an adult now, and she has the right to choose - "  
  
"So you're not going to say anything about it?"  
  
"I already did! But since she hasn't listened, there's nothing I can do more!"  
  
"Fred, Ginny will get married whether we like it or not," said Mrs. Weasley. "We can come to the wedding and show her we care for her, even if we're not happy with her choice, or we can stay at home and make her think we're not her family any more, just because she's married."  
  
"You can't control love," said Hermione quietly, "Ginny did not choose to love Draco."  
  
"Anyway, I will go to the wedding," announced Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Me too," said Hermione at once.  
  
"Count me in," said Mr. Weasley with a long sigh.  
  
"I'll go, too," said Ron, surprising everyone. When he felt the surprise, he added: "What? She's my sister! How can I miss my own sister's wedding?"  
  
"I think you're right," said Bill suddenly. "I'll come."  
  
"Then I'll come too," said Allison, his wife.  
  
Charlie, Fred and George exchanged glances.  
  
Charlie sighed. "OK. Don't take this as if I'm happy to join or something, but I'll go."  
  
Fred and George were still silent. Everybody looked at them, anticipating their reaction. Suddenly George stood up and left the room, and Fred quickly followed.  
  
The room was still quiet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Again, REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Something Tells Me You're The One  
By Roni Black  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
The next morning, Mrs. Weasley was washing the dishes of breakfast when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
She hurried to open up. There stood a tall, thin, blonde woman whom Mrs. Weasly hadn't seen in years, but recognized immediately.  
  
"N-Narcissa?!" She choked.  
  
The woman smiled hesitantly. "Y-yes," she replied. "How do you do, Molly?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley was so shocked, she couldn't believe her own eyes.  
  
"Narcissa," she murmured, "we haven't met for so long..."  
  
Narcissa's eyes lit up. "You remember?"  
  
"Of course I remember," replied Mrs. Weasley quietly, "I've never forgotten you."  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Of course!" Molly stepped aside and Narcissa came into the house.  
  
"I've never been here before," she said, looking around.  
  
"Well..." Molly swallowed. "You didn't really want to come, did you?"  
  
Narcissa turned quickly to look at her and started to say something, but regretted. "You're right," she answered eventually.  
  
"Would you like a cup of tea?" offered Molly politely.  
  
"Yes, thank you," said Narcissa quietly and sat down near the table, as Molly began making tea and cookies.  
  
"So," said Molly, "how are you, Narcissa? How were you doing all those years?"  
  
Narcissa didn't answer. Molly served the tea and the cookies and sat down in front of her.  
  
"Look, Molly..." Narcissa finally said, "we've been such good friends in school."  
  
Molly remained silent.  
  
"I know I deserted you when I married Lucius," said Narcissa quietly, "I know I betrayed our friendship. Lucius made me believe Arthur was a traitor, and if you married him, you were a traitor yourself, and so were all of your children."  
  
She took a deep breath and continued: "But Hermione Granger opened my eyes to see the truth. Now I understand what a jerk I was to believe Lucius. I wish I'd seen it before..." her voice trailed off.  
  
Molly stared at her, unable to believe her ears. Here was her best friend from more than twenty years ago, finally apologizing.  
  
"I'm sorry for deserting you, Molly," said Narcissa. "And since my son is smarter than me, and he sees beyond the stupid stereotypes of his father, and he's going to marry your daughter tonight... which I have to say I'm very happy he does, now... I thought maybe we could be friends again."  
  
Molly stared.  
  
"You see, we're going to be related tonight," said Narcissa, looking at Molly with plea.  
  
Molly didn't reply. She buried her head in her hands. How can you forgive someone after twenty years of distance?  
  
"Come on, Molly... are you really still angry with me?"  
  
Molly raised her eyes and looked into Narcissa's bright blue eyes. Then she shook her head. "I'm not angry anymore."  
  
"So... can we?"  
  
Molly nodded. Narcissa cried out in joy and jumped up to give Molly a big hug. "Thank you, thank you so much!"  
  
Molly smiled at her. "It would be great to be friends again..."  
  
"Yes it would..." said Narcissa happily.  
  
The two women began to chat enthusiastically. After about twenty minutes, Narcissa said: "I used to know you so well, Molly... and I think I still do... the thing I remember most clearly about you, is that you have a good heart. And I want to ask for your help."  
  
"M-my help?" said Molly, surprised.  
  
"Yes... you see..." Narcissa swallowed hard, "I know you believe I've been happy with Lucius. I never have."  
  
"You haven't?"  
  
"Never. Lucius is... the most terrible man I've ever met. Draco and I... we're terrified of him."  
  
"Why?" asked Molly worriedly. "What does he do to you?"  
  
"He... he beats us. Both of us. And he puts the Cruciatus spell on us whenever he's angry."  
  
Molly's jaw dropped in horror.  
  
"Yes," continued Narcissa, staring at the table, her eyes filled with tears. "I've run away from him now... but I'm afraid, I can't sleep well. Molly, I'm afraid he'll come after me."  
  
"Do you really think he will?"  
  
"I'm sure he'll try... and I'm so scrared..." Narcissa raised her eyes to look at Molly with pleading eyes. "Will you help me, Molly?"  
  
Molly thought about the risks of helping Narcissa; Lucius Malfoy might come after her own family for revenge, and she had her husband to worry for, and Bill and Allison, and Charlie, and Fred and George, and Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny who is getting married tonight...  
  
"Of course," said Molly, "of course I'll help you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny and Draco came to the Burrow, to get prepared for the wedding. While Hermione and Allison were helping Ginny prepare herself, and Harry, Ron, Bill and Charlie were helping Draco, Molly talked to Arthur, and Arthur wore his cloak and went immediately to the Ministry of Magic.  
  
"Thank you, Molly," said Narcissa quietly.  
  
"You're very much welcome," Molly smiled. "Now, shall we go and help Ginny?"  
  
"Sure," replied Narcissa, and the two women went up the stairs to Ginny's room. They came in.  
  
"Oh, Ginny, you look so beautiful," said Molly excitedly and went over to kiss her daughter.  
  
"Thanks, Mom," said Ginny, looking at Narcissa questioningly.  
  
"Oh, I forgot!" cried Molly. "Girls, this is Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mom. She'll be staying here with us for a while."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you all," said Narcissa, looking around. "Ginny, you look fabulous."  
  
"Thank you," replied Ginny, blushing.  
  
"What are you planning to do with your hair?" asked Narcissa.  
  
"I haven't decided yet," said Ginny. "Do you have any suggestions?"  
  
"In fact," said Narcissa, walking over to her, smiling, "I think I know exactly the perfect hairstyle for you."  
  
*  
  
In Ron's room, things were quite different.  
  
"I will never be able to wear this tuxedo in the right way," said Draco impatiently. "Can't I wear something else?"  
  
"No, unless you want to go to your own wedding in jeans and a t-shirt," said Harry, just as impatiently. "Will you stand still for a moment?"  
  
Draco sighed and stood still.  
  
"D'you think you can manage yourself for a moment?" said Ron after a few minutes. "I'll be right back."  
  
He went out of the room, down the stairs and turned to knock the door to Fred and George's room.  
  
"Who is it?" cried a voice from inside.  
  
"It's me," said Ron.  
  
"Hello, me," said the voice. "What do you want?"  
  
"To talk to you."  
  
"We're not talking to someone named 'me', what were your parents thinking to give you such a name?"  
  
"Fred, George, this is important."  
  
"Fine. Come in."  
  
Ron opened the dor and stepped inside. Fred was sitting on one of the beds. George was painting the wall above the other bed.  
  
"What's up?" said Fred.  
  
Ron took a deep breath. "What about Ginny's wedding?" he asked directly. There was no point in introductions.  
  
"What about it?" said George, adding red flowers to the green grass he had pained before.  
  
"Come on, you guys are really not coming?" said Ron.  
  
"Have we ever lied?" said George.  
  
"But this is your little sister's wedding, how can you miss it?"  
  
"This is the day my little sister is joining the Malfoy family. Do you expect me to encourage that?" said Fred.  
  
"You don't have to encourage that. But it's so important for her that you'll be there," begged Ron.  
  
"Sorry, mate. No."  
  
"How can you be so selfish?" Ron was almost shouting now; his ears were turning red again. "Ginny is marrying him, whether you guys like it or not! She knows him better than you! If she says he's changed, then he's changed! You can trust her judgement!"  
  
Fred was staring at Ron unsympathetically. George stopped painting a red anemone and turned around. "Get out, Ron."  
  
"I will not - "  
  
"Yes, get out," said Fred darkly.  
  
"But I - "  
  
Fred drew out his wand. Ron stepped back. Then he turned and left the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews, please keep it up!!! The more reviews, the better, so... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
  
Lisa and Hpfreak8: Don't worry about Fred and George. They may be stubborn, but they're not stupid.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Do you have any suggestions for my next fic? 


	12. Chapter Twelve Final

Something Tells Me You're The One  
By Roni Black  
  
Chapter Twelve - Final  
  
Mr. Weasley had come back from the Ministry of Magic about an hour before everyone left the house.  
  
"Well?" said Mrs. Weasley, her eyes wide open. "Have you managed convincing them about Lucius Malfoy?"  
  
"Of course I did," sighed Mr. Weasley, sitting down near the table. "It's not news that he's a criminal, everybody knows that. But the real problem was convincing them to put him in prison now. They're too afraid of him."  
  
"So did you or did you not convince them about that, Arthur?" asked Narcissa worriedly.  
  
"At first I really didn't," said Mr. Weasley. "I talked to tons of people, and they all agreed he should be put in prison, but nobody would actually go and take him there. So eventually I had no choice, but to go straight to Dumbledore."  
  
Narcissa was even more worried now. She knew Dumbledore had been elected lately for the head of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad, but she also knew he was very busy, for he was still Headmaster of Hogwarts.  
  
"Did he have time for a meeting with you?" wondered Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Of course he didn't," said Mr. Weasley, "I had to go through tons of secretaries who kept telling me he was too busy and didn't allow me to meet him. Eventually one of them was nice enough to tell me he wasn't even at the Ministry at the moment but in Hogwarts, so I had to go there if I wanted to talk to him. I said I wouldn't go all the way to Hogwarts without knowing he would talk to me, so the secretary agreed to send him an owl and ask him."  
  
"And...?" Narcissa urged.  
  
"I waited another two hours before Dumbledore reacted. He didn't owl back - he came to the Ministry himself, he knew I wouldn't interrupt him for something unimportant. I told him the whole story."  
  
"Don't stop at the interesting places!" cried Mrs. Weasley when her husband stopped to breathe air, "Go on and tell us! What did he say? What did he do?"  
  
"He tried to send people to take Lucius to Azkaban, but of course everybody was suddenly very busy," said Mr. Weasley tiredly. "Eventually he understood he doesn't have any choice, so he wrote to Minerva McGonagall and they both went to get him."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Lucius is in Azakaban now," said Mr. Weasley, and finally a big smile spread on his face. "In the most well-kept wing of Azkaban."  
  
Narcissa took a long breath, then hugged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley tightly. "Thank you, thank you so much."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The wedding was very small: Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Narcissa, Bill, Allison, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and, of course, Ginny and Draco themselves. But as small as it was, the happiness was above imagination.  
  
They were having the wedding at a big garden, with Ginny, Draco and the priest in the front, near a big, beautiful fountain, and the others sitting on chairs, watching.  
  
Draco and Ginny held hands during the entire ceremony, and said "I do" in such determination and confidence, that everybody felt ashamed for not approving of this marriage in the first place. Mrs. Weasley and Narcissa sobbed loudly, Hermione was crying softly into her handkerchief, and even in some of the others' eyes there was a suspicious twinkle.  
  
When the priest said to Draco: "You may kiss the bride," and as Draco leaned in and kissed Ginny softly on her lips, almost everybody was crying happy tears. But then something made them stop crying and look fearfully around - a noise, like a huge explosion, was coming from the trees.  
  
A second later the sky seemed to go on fire. Then everybody saw it wasn't fire, but hundreds of magical fireworks, shaped to look like roses and hearts, and then - everybody oohed and aahed - the fireworks created the shapes of a bride and groom. The bride had long, red hair. The broom, who was kissing the bride, had blonde hair. Ginny and Draco, obviously.  
  
"Who's doing this?" cried Ginny in amazement. "This is so beautiful," she murmured to Draco, who was staring, wide-eyes, at the sky. Ginny looked around, searching for someone with his wand out, making the fireworks create all those lovely forms, but everybody else was gazing at the sky, looking amazed.  
  
Ginny turned to look at the fireworks again. Now they were different: they had created big, colorful letters. Ginny's mouth dropped open as she silently read the words:  
  
GINNY, FORGIVE US. WE WISH YOU ALL THE BEST. LOVE, YOUR BROTHERS, FRED AND GEORGE.  
  
Ginny lowered her eyes to the trees. Two dark figures were standing there, but even from the distance, she could see their burning red hair.  
  
She began to run towards them, as they ran towards her as well. A few seconds later, Fred, George and Ginny were all hugging each other happily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Five hours later...  
  
"Can you believe it? We're married." Ginny smiled. They were lying in each other's arms on Draco's double bed in the Malfoy Manor.  
  
Draco smiled back and kissed her. "Nothing in the world could have made me happier, Ginny."  
  
"I'm Ginny Malfoy now," said Ginny. "I'll have to get used to it."  
  
"I'm sure you'll have no problem whatsoever. We'll go back to work in St. Mungo's next week?"  
  
"Yes. We deserve a honeymoon."  
  
"You know what?" said Draco, "Some people say the honeymoon is the happiest period of marriage. But I somehow have a feeling it won't be that way in our case."  
  
"I seem to share this feeling..."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you too." And their lips connected in a kiss, a kiss that reflected all of their big, eternal love.  
  
THE END  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Whoa! I finished it, can you believe it? Wow, was that fun to write. I liked your reviews, thank you so much! I'd love to read more!  
  
Again, if you have any ideas for another fanfic you'd like me to write, please let me know!  
  
Love you all,  
  
Roni Black. 


End file.
